Corazón
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: Momiji comparte los secretos más íntimos de su corazón, através de palabras en la vaguedad de su mente, ella extraña a alguién muy... especial.


**"Corazón"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padmé)

-"¿Como si todo fuera tan fácil¿como si la vida fuera tan fácil?" - murmuraba una joven de alrededor de 16 años de edad, mientras sus ojos esmeraldas se perdían en el horizonte y su cabello café, liso y largo era movido por el viento.

-"¿Porqué?... mi destino desde el inicio fue ser la Kushinada y morir... morir por mi país, pero aún así, cuando lo acepte, jamás pense que te encontraría, jamás pense... en enamorarme de tí"- los susurros al vació eran dedicados desde el fondo de su corazón adolorido mientras sus ojos mostraban la tristeza de su alma... todo el dolor.

Los últimos días en la vida de Momiji habían sido los peores... se sentía sola y la tristeza que albergaba su corazón la dejaron reducida a solo el llanto, todo porque él... se había ido.

Talvez la decisión que ella había tomoado, no era del todo equivocada... ella deseaba que él fuera feliz, ante todo las cosas que consiguiera su libertad, la libertad que de algun modo deseaba... dejar a un lado la necesidad de protegerla, a ella la Kushinada. Pero desde que él se fue, todo cambió... y la soledad era permanente en cada instante de su corta vida. Su corazón ya no soportaba tanta soledad... necesitaba de la presencia de él...

Le dolía saber que se había marchado, talvez para siempre... por que ella había deseado que él fuera libre, de su cargo.. _de su penitencia_; siempre desde el primer en que lo conoció para ella, él siempre fue humano... ante sus ojos él es humano; pero la verdad resaltaba a los ojos de los demás: siempre sería un híbrido, mitad Aragami, mitad humano...

Pero eso nunca le importo, ni le importaría jamás; por de alguna forma, siempre noto que a él si le era importante ese hecho... él no sentía que fuera humano; aún así ella lo amo... aunque en su corazón ella no estaba segura que Mamoru Kusanagi, su protector, su único amor... la amará.

Aunque muchos le aseguraron que él si la amaba, en el TAC y en especial Kome... todos le trataban de asegurar que Kusanagi compartía sus sentimientos con los de ella; de alguna forma de todos Kome era uno de los más sabía la situación de ellos dos... pero cuando él se fue, trato de animarla diciendole que si realmente él la quería aunque ella le hubiera pedido que él se fuera, él jamás se hubiera ido...

Pero él se fue...

Con lagrimas en sus ojos, todas las ideas de todos se confundían en su mente; principalmente el recuerdo de Kusanagi se estremecía en sus recuerdos, nunca llego a comprenderlo... a veces él era serio, distante, lejano... otras veces parecía divertirse con ella y con la idea de molestarla constantemente con ciertos asuntos de su ropa íntima.

Una sonrisa meláncolica cruzo sus labios... recordó cuando le agradaba que la molestará... sentir el calor de sus mejillas tomar color en su piel; era divertido... pese a que se comportaba como un pervertido... ¿cómo entender el corazón de una persona a la que ella pensaba a apenas conocer?.

-"¡Estúpido Kusanagi!"- grito cuando entro a su habitación, apenas regresando de la playa, en donde permanecía largas horas meditando, sesentó en la camamirando la noche tibia llenarse con el aroma marino -"Estúpido"- nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas...

Kome, Sakura y el resto tomaron la decisión de salir de vacaciones, en su camino se llevaron a Momiji con todos ellos... de alguna forma era una buena idea estar cerca del mar, sin embargo en el estado en el que se encontraba en aquel momento, ella hubiera preferido ir a Izumo con su abuela... pero las cosas no siempre salían como se las planeaba.

En la noche en medio de lagrimas que humedecían su almohada, insultaba y se enojaba con la fuente de todo su dolor; decía cada palabra que su mente maquinaba en aquellos momentos... pero sabía que su corazón gritaba en llanto todo lo contrario; sentía que su corazón estaba sufriendo... en cada minuto, hora y segundo... desde el momento que él la dejo.

Pero... ¿qué culpa podía tener él de todo eso, incluso de su dolor?... talvez ninguno, porque ellafue la que le pidió que se fuera, ella le dijo que era tiempo de que debían separarse.. no quería que se alejará de ella verdaderamente, tan solo deseaba darle la libertad, quería dejarlo libre de su obligación de ser su protector... para que se sintiera más humano, lejos de ella,lejos de la Kushinada.

Con el paso de los días desde que Kusanagi se había ido, muchoas cosas cambiaron... ella comenzó a cambiar y su corazón también; lentamente pese al dolor en su ser... ella estaba madurando, así también su amor, el cuál en lugar de cambiar y desaparecer... se había intensificado porque ella realmente lo amaba y se culpaba de lo tonta que fue al dejarlo ir... ahora era demasiado tarde, él no volvería.

-"Princesa..."- susurro observando el techo de su habitación-"A veces... me llamaba princesa"- cerro sus ojos cuando la brisa del mar entro por su ventana.

Suspiro y comenzó a entender que su corazón debía comenzar a aceptarlo, tenía que olvidar... tenía que aceptar el hecho de que Kusanagi se había ido, era tiempo de olvidar... pero ¿cómo podía hacer eso¿cómo podía olvidar a la única persona que amaba?... necesitaba dejar de sentirse culpable, necesitaba seguir adelante.

Cerro sus ojos y sus pensamientos se difuminaron en el silencio de la habitación, pronto el sueño la venció. A la mañana siguiente, cuando el amanecer se encendió en su ventana, cálido y hermoso; el sol brillaba sobre la arena calentandola y las gaviotas volaba sobre el amplio mar...

-"¡Momiji!"- escucho una voz en la distancia -"¡Momiji, despierta!"- era la voz de Kome.

-"Kome..."- murmuro mientras se levantaba de la cama -"Buenos días"- respondió ante la chica parada en su puerta.

-"Buenos días"- la muchacha pelirroja observo a la joven de ojos verdes -"No dormiste de nuevo¿no es así?"-

-"..."- Momiji no dijo nada, tan solo realizó un movimiento ligero con la cabeza en modo afirmativo.

-"Tienes que dejar de pensar en el chico planta... te estas haciendo daño"-

-"Estoy bien"- comenzó a buscar ropa en su armario.

-"Si... bueno es mejor ir a desayunar, recuerdo que no quiero ser tu niñera en este día"- Kome le sonrió después salió de la habitación para darle privacidad.

Una sonrisa tenue se vislumbró en el rostro de Momiji, recordando como Kome pese al paso del tiempo aún continuaba viendola como una niña; algunas veces se refería a ella misma como su niñera. Pero ella era una de sus amigas más cercanas, con ella podía compartir en muchos casos sus sentimientos.

"Tiene razón... debo dejar de pensar en él"- se colocó un vestido de color blanco y salió al comedor.

Después del desayuno, como siempre prefirió estar sola... y caminar por la playa sin la compañia de nadie, mientras caminaba pensaba en el poder que tenían las mitamas, las semillas azules...de ellas provenían los poderes de Kusanagi, aquellas pequeñas semillas tenían el poder de destruirla o protegerla... y a la vez el poder quelo alejaba de ella, que lo hacía sentir menos humano. Un poder que ella necesito muchas veces, porque él siempre estuvo ahí para protegerla.

Observó la marea y se quito los zapatos para caminar entre las olas del mar, el agua salada mojó sus pies... arena mezcladas con agua, una sensanción relajante cubrió su cuerpo. Ella fue la causante de todo, ella le había dicho que se fuera y él se había ido, sin decirle adiós; ahora era tiempo de aceptar que le sucedía a su corazón, como fuera... las cosas no podían cambiarse.

Ya no podía hacer que él regresará, Kusanagi jamás regresaría... se sentó en la orilla del mar mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en la distancia, la brisa marina toco su rostro como acariciandolo, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

-"Momiji... debes aceptarlo, él se fue... y no volverá"- repitió para ella misma mientras abrazaba sus piernas y el agua continuaba subiendo, poco a poco el clima semi cálido se enfrío.

Kisanagi no iba a volver, tenía que aceptar eso.. abrió sus ojos y miro los últimos destellos del sol ocultarse en el océano, ahora su corazón era comparado a ese atardecer; un corazón hundido en un mar de sombras y dolor.Ahora sabía que él no volvería, pero en el fondo su corazón palpitante no podía aceptarlo... porque su corazón lo amaba y siempre lo amaría.

Aunque, él jamás volviera... cerro sus ojos y murmuro al viento, talvez con la esperanza de que su mensaje llegará a él.

-"Kusanagi... te amo"-

**" Fin "**

**Notas de autora:** Hola, espero que les gustara está historia, un poco romántica y con algo de drama xD, Blue Seed es una serie no muy conocida, pero es muy buena (¡Me gusta mucho!). Este fic trato de Momiji y sus sentimientos hacia Kusanagi ahora que el ya no está... (T.T). ¡Nos vemos pronto!.

**Atte:**  
Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Escrita: Martes, 14 de agosto del 2001  
Revisada y Rescrita: Sabado, 22 de octubre del 2005**

**Disclaimer: **Blue Seed, Momiji, Kusanagi y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yuzo Takada.


End file.
